Miki: Mrs Yuu Matsuura?
by Shinamori
Summary: After the psycoh events in the manga the story picks up. Will the get married and happy or will others or maybe themselves get in the way to their land of bliss?
1. Default Chapter

**Marmalade Boy:**

**Miki:**

**Mrs. Yuu Matsuura???**

**Chapter 1**

Her life was turned upside-down when her parents decided to get a divorce. It probably would have been easier on her if they would just separate but they had to make a mockery of marriage in front of her eyes. Miki was a victim all alone in her fight against it but things got better after she got used to the big family, she even fell in love with her step brother Yuu. They went through many trials to keep their love a secret but eventually the truth came out when they thought that they might be real brother and sister.Before confronting their parents they dicided that if their parents didn't approve of their love they'd go get aloped, even if they were brother and sister. But it ended up they weren't so thats were we left off in our beloved manga. It's been a week since then that's were we begin this tale...

"Yuu?!" Miki called down the hall."Were'd you go?!"

"I'm in the bathroom I just got out of the shower!" he called back to her. He stuck his head out the door,"So whadya want?"

"Oh nothing i just wanted to no where you were is all," she smiled cleanly at him and got ready to turn around and walk away.

He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist water dripping down his body she was stairing at him wide eyed. Speachless she started to blush and turned away. He made a sour face and looked down at his feet and realized he only had a towel on.

"Oh, haha. That's why you were blushing. Sorry I'll get some cloths on," he was giggleing as he walked back into the bathroom.

"_Why did I get so nervous??? I'ts not like I havn't seen his chest and legs before... I wasted another good moment to hold him. Besides the fact that he was all clean and probably smelled good. Not that he doesn't smell good all the time...What in the heck am I thinking about!" _she tought as she stroke back to her room.

She closed the door behind her and pulled open her top drawer. She had all the belongings that Yuu had given to her. She lifted the plad shirt she took the one time he didn't get her a presant and told her to take one from his room. She burried her face in it. It smelled of him she breathed in the sent slowly.

"Hey what are you doing?" Yuu was in her door way,"Hey, isn't that the shirt I gave you?"

"Uh, yea... I was...Well..." She was caught smelling his shirt, now how was she gonna explain that to Yuu.

"Ha! You were smelling my shirt!" He started to laugh really hard.

"Ya, so what if I was! What are you gonna do about it! It's my shirt now I can do anything i want with it!" She was blushing, she was completely red.

"Oh, I don't care if you do. I'm thinking about it though...I gave that to you so many years ago," He was reminissing, looking at his hands,"So do you still play tennis?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I do accationally. Not as much anymore," She told him as she put the plad shirt on,"I never really wore this shirt. It's accually pretty comfy..."

"Yea, it was my favorate shirt," he said to her,"Looks good on you."

"Thank you," She said as she sat down on her bed.

He walked over to her and looked at her with his shimmering eyes. She looked up at him with a strange glare in her eyes.

"_What is he up to?" _she thought looking up at him, then looking away she seemed to be concentrating really hard on a pencil on her desk.

"What can be more interesting that looking at me? huh? Why are you so embarassed all the sudden around me?" He knelt down in front of her.

"Well, I-I-I don't know... I just am," She stood and walked to her door,"Besides breakfast is waiting we should go."

She opened the door looked away from him and walked out of the room. He sat there kind of confused. What wasn't she telling him? Why was she all distant all the sudden? She had told him once she can't live wihout him and now she can't be in the same room alone with him for more then five minutes.

"Women...A mystery I might never understand...::sigh:: Oh well, there's food waiting."

Down stairs Miki was sitting at the table joining hers' and Yuus' parents. She sits and takes some toast and looks in front of her and sees a bottle of marmalade. The conversation bettween her and Yuu so many years before ran through her head. Naturally she giggled and let out a little sigh. Her mother looks at her interested in why she did what she had just done. Then noticed the plad shirt she was wearing.

"Hey Miki is that a new shirt? I've never seen you wear it before," Her mother said breaking the silence.

"Oh no, not exactly I've had it for a couple years acually," she answered still lookig at the bottle of marmalade then she looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Isn't that Yuu's shirt i remember him wearing it alot," Yuu's mother spouted.

"Well yes, yes it is... But he gave it to me a couple of years ago. We had just started dating then," Miki explained.

"Oh that's right you and Yuu were together then..." Her father said inbettween chews,"So you guys still planing on getting married and making our family the strangest of all! haha"

"I, uh, well..."her face reddened with the comment,"I can't talk about it right now"

She lifted from her seat and left the table and started toward the stares. She walked up them with a distant face and passed Yuu, who was on his way down stares to eat. He looked at her face as she passed him. She staired at the floor with a blank stair as she got up the stares and started down the hall. Yuu, standing on the stairs looked at his and Miki's parents and ran up the stairs toward her room.

"Miki?" He said as he knocked on her door, she didn't answer. He knocked harder, "I know you're in there. What did they say? Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry. Just confused..." She answered with a distant voice.

"I'm coming in." He shook the door knob,"Unlock the door. Please unlock it..." he stood out side her door for five minutes and there wasn't any return."Why are you pissed at me? You can talk to me you know."

"I told you I'm not mad! Please go away and let me think..." She said walking to the door."I'm not angry at you. I can never be angry at you, you know that...Please, just go I'll talk to you later."

"Okay...I'll see you later then," he looked at the door and went down the hall and stood there stairing at her door.

Inside her room she was leaning againts her door. She slid down and sat leaning against it. She started to cry.

"Why does it hurt... I have him now... I should be basking in happiness with him...So why???" She sobed quietly.

But not quiet enough, though. Yuu had snuck back to her door and he heard her. He had wanted to say something but he didn't know what. He could only stay and hoped she would stop crying and open her door to find him and be happy. He stayed sitting outside her door for two hours and then she finally stopped. Relieved he had whiped away tears that came to his own eyes while listening to her he stood and faced her door. The door slowly slid open, Miki's eyes were puffy and pink.

"oh...Yuu..."She said quietly, tear started to stream down her face and she hugged him tightly they both slid to sitting position on the floor.They sat there for about 10 minutes."I'm sorry...I can't stop them... I need to get my eyes cecked out." Sobbing she looked up at him and realized that he was crying too."Sorry, I'm a bad person, I'm making you cry..."

"No, it's okay, I deserve it. It's my fault you were crying in the first place.." He whiped away his tears.

"hmph.." she smiled at him and whiped her tears away and sat up.

"uh, Miki?" he said to her, she then looked at him curiously."I don't have anything to give you but..." She looked at him confused,"Will you, ah, how do I put this??? Umm will you marry me Miki?"

"Yes, gladly..." she smiled,"You are mine, aren't you?"

"Always..." He said as he smiled gently and held her in his arms.

She was smiling so much her cheecks started to throb, but she didn't mind it very much.As long as she was with him nothing else matters, nothing, not ever again...


	2. Miki: Mrs Yuu Matsuura? chpt 2

**Miki:**

**Mrs. Yuu Matsuura?**

Yuu and Miki slowy walked down the stairs hand in hand. Yuu looked down at her hands she was wearing bright pink nail polish.

"Ew, what is that?" he said as he exteneded their clasped hand infront of them.

"What's what?" Miki said kind of out of the loop.

"What's with the ugly nail polish? When did you start painting your nails anywho?" Yuu looked at her nails and cringed, "It's kinda ugly."

"What? But I liked this color I thought it looked cute!" She pulled her hand away and examined her nails for herself, "Oh! you're so mean!"

"Yeah, but you know you like me that way," He said as he walked into the living room, turned and smiled at her and walked away.

She walked slowly behind and looked into to room her parents and Yuu's were watching TV together. Yuu was walking to the Kitchen to prepare himself something to eat.

"Um, Yuu?" She walked past her parents who were watching her like valtures, for an unknown reason,"How bout we go out and get something to eat... together."

"Yea, sure. You buying?" He looked at her with a devilish grin.

"Sure why not. If I don't agree you'll trick me into buying it anyway," She said as she walked to a chair and grabbed her windbraker off the back of it.

She slipped on the baby blue jacket as Yuu left to go get his jaket from his room. She walked into the living room and watched TV until he came down. She lifted her head as he walked down the last few steps, he was sliding on a blue jean jaket.

"You ready?" he asked as he looked over at her.

"Yea, lets get going" she walked up to him,"We're going out to get something to eat, be back later" Miki said to her parents as she and Yuu started out the door.

"Wait a second!" Her dad called,"You know I was kidding when I said that we were waiting for you two to get married right?"

She stared daggers at her father. First they lie to them about how they met now they were going to try and stop her from being with the guy she loves! I don't think so!

"It's none of your god damn busness! If we want to get married we will!" She yelled, "Come on Yuu."

He watched her as she walked past him, she sure does get angry.

"Coming." He said as he followed her out the door.

The wind blew through the trees and through her short brown hair. They walked in silence for a while. Yuu stopped and looked at the clouds above him. Miki realised that he had stopped and turned around.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him.

"I was kinda surprised when you yelled at your dad like that. You really want to be with me that much?" He looked at her and balled his fists at his sides.

"Well, yeah... It makes me so mad that after lying to me for that long he can just bounce back and tell me what to do! Besides when I'm without you I suffer," She looks to the ground at back at him,"I felt like I was going to die those first few weeks you left and started to hate me, but I guess you were somewhat suffering too. I was too foolish to understand though. But you're with me now and that's all that matters."

He didn't return any words all he did was smile and walk to her side. He grabbed her in his arms so tight it was if she would never escape from his grasp, and she never wanted to. To be with him was peace, even though sometimes he could be a bit mean he was Yuu and she could never turn from him, ever...

Srry for being so short this time I'll write more next time. I hope you like it more than the first one, I got a critic review my first one so i tweeked my story a bit, thank you for that review "shadow" i hope you like this one better 


	3. Miki: Mrs Yuu Matsuura? chpt 3

**Miki:**

**Mrs. Yuu Matsuura?**

**Chpt.3**

They walked in silence hand in hand for a long while. A cold breeze blew past them, Miki shivered and looked up to the clouds. They were so pretty today, all puffy and white, she had realised.

"Uhh...Miki?" Yuu was looking rather confused,"Where exactly were we going again?"

"Food, I believe..." She looked at him catching the confusion bug, "Wow I guess we kinda forgot a second there and were just wondering about...I mean there's no resterants or cafes over here..."

"Yea... You wanna go get a burger there's a burger joint just up the road, I think..." Yuu asked looking down the street.

"That'd be nice. You're sure there's one down there though right?" She looked at him with a cocky smile, "I don't know what might happen to you if I don't get a burger if you already asked me if I wanted one."

"Ah, hahaha! Don't you worry there's one down there. Besides shouldn't you be eating less junk food anywho? I mean you're gonna gain in places you don't want to gain in," he took his hand and mad a rounding motion around his torso pretending he had a big gut.

"Dork!" She shoved herself into his side and made him wobble a bit.

Things were going rather nicely for them as they approched the burger place. Miki was releaved that she was going to get a burger after all. Just so happens Yuu was zoning out at that moment so didn't feel the joy of getting to their destination.

im sleepy so im stopping but i'll come up with more later 


	4. Miki:Mrs Yuu Matsuura chpt 4

**Miki:**

**Mrs.Yuu Matsuura?**

**Chpt. 4**

As Miki ordered their food Yuu went to a table and sat down. He gazed out the window into ablivion. He rapidly tapped his fingers on the table and look anxious. A few minutes past as Miki walked to the table, were he was seated, with their food.

"Hello, Earth to Yuu," she said as she put the food down, "Is there anyone in there?"

"Oh? Wha? Oh, haha sorry for zoning," Yuu answered realising his spacing.

"It's alright. Here," she handed his food to him, "Your burger and fries..."

"Yeah thanks." He answered as he started to eat his food.

They sat there munching quietly not even glancing at each other.


End file.
